


Breathe From Coma

by parkersharthook



Series: peter parker fics [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, May is Dead, Sorry Not Sorry, Team as Family, superfamily vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: The avengers find out about Peter’s girlfriend only after he seriously injures himself. Sounds about right.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: peter parker fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Breathe From Coma

”you know… it’s quite rude to rob a bank.” Spiderman quipped easily as he leaned against the wall casually. The group of burglars spun on their heels to face him with shocked and scared looks painting their faces. Peter wanted to laugh to himself but held back as that would be unprofessional. He quickly shot his webs at the guns the men held and pulled them away, effectively webbing them to the opposite wall. It was almost comedic how quickly Spiderman took care of them. In a moment’s notice the five men were pinned to the ground with no means of escape. Peter looked over at the scene and congratulated himself. Their guns were secure as were the men and nothing was missing. _A job well done, Spidey_. He walked over to the fire alarm and went to pull it down before a voice stopped him.

“Hello Spiderman.” The man practically spat out his name. Peter spun around leisurely but froze at the sight of a large gun being held by an even larger man. “Do I have your attention now?”

Peter moved to grab the gun with a web but a metal cuff wrapped around and secured him to the wall. It seemed to be a type of magnetic cuff that would not leave the wall. He planted his feet on the wall and tugged with his other hand but it did nothing. He was still tugging on the cuff when another shot through the air and secured around his other wrist attaching it to the wall as well. Two more shot out and secured his ankles, Peter was rendered completely immobile. And while he typically wouldn’t panic as his super strength got him out of moth incidents, the fear was starting to creep in as he couldn’t move an inch.

However Peter just put on a strong face and stated, “On no… you’ve got me. Know what are you gonna do?”

He barely got the words out of his mouth when the shots were fired. There were six shots total and all six of them hit his body. He was in shock at first, not entirely registering the pain. He could feel the blood oozing from his body, which was a feeling he didn’t particularly enjoy. The man laughed maniacally and pointed the gun at him again.

“Karen.” Spiderman’s voice was weak.

“Yes Spiderman?”

“Panic button.” Those two simple words were all it took for chaos to erupt. The suit shoved something into his ears as a shrill alarm sounded causing the gunmen to fall to the ground clutching his ears. Peter gasped and shuddered as his body slowly started going into shock. The blood stained the wall he was still suspended upon and dripped down to the floor.

“Peter, Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes are on their way. I need you to remain calm.”

“Oh-okay. Karen, what happened?”

“You have multiple GSWs and some other problems. Peter, you seem to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Can you talk to me to stay awake?”

“Su-sure Karen. What... what weapon?”

“It seemed to be a regular gun.”

“Healing… not working. Loss blood.”

“Yes you do seem to be losing a lot of blood. Mr. Stark is 30 seconds away.”

“Good. Pain… in pain.”

“Hey kid.” Peter lolled his head back to look at Mr. Stark, “Okay I need you to stay still while I get you out of these cuffs.”

“Yessir.” His words started to slur together causing Tony to panic. He quickly cut through the cuffs and caught Peter as he fell forward.

“Okay I’m going to fly you home.” He picked the kid up in his arms, “Rhodes, can you secure the criminals.”

“On it.”

Tony readjusted Peter and took off into the air, “Bruce… Bruce can you hear me?”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“I need you to get the med bay ready.” Tony didn’t offer any other explanation as he flew through the air at record speed. He arrived at the tower almost immediately and didn’t slow down as he entered through the landing pad and continued flying to the medical wing. The iron man suit, which typically did not fly through the tower caught the attention of all the avengers, however they weren’t too concerned until they saw the trail of blood. They quickly followed the blood and Tony to where he landed in the medical wing and set down Peter on a bed carefully. He immediately stepped out of his suit and sent it away, the other avengers huddling around him and the boy.

“Shit.” Clint whispered as he took in Peter’s wounds, “What happened?”

Dr. Cho entered quickly, pulling gloves onto her hands as she pushed the heroes away from the boy. Her voice and demeanor instantly changed as she began to bark out orders, “I need you three to apply pressure to the wounds. Bruce, get his mask off to limit the restrictions on his breathing.” Helen listened to his heartbeat as she inserted an IV and hooked him up to a monitor. “Friday, I need a full body scan.”

“6 GSWs. One bullet hit and is lodge in his left shoulder, two shots both exited in his chest cavity, two more through and through in his stomach, and one through his right leg which shattered his femur.” Tony let out a shaky breath as he heard what happened but his AI didn’t stop there, “Severe bruising on his wrists and ankles as well as on his ribs from the gunshots. He also has suffered from extreme blood loss.”

Tony rubbed his forehead, “Friday connect to Karen.” A small beep was heard throughout the room, “Karen, what happened?”

“Hello Mr. Stark, Peter successfully stopped five men from robbing a bank before the sixth emerged from a vault and used electromagnetic cuffs made of titanium to restrain peter against the wall. He then proceeded to shoot Peter six times with what seems to be a standard 9mm semi-automatic handgun.”

“Seems to be? Karen, are you saying it’s not?”

“It is but the bullet that is lodged in his shoulder seems to be emitting a type of poison.”

“Poison?! Helen? Did you hear that?”

Helen wanted to laugh at the protectiveness that Tony displayed only when it came to the boy but she also recognized the seriousness of the situation, “yes Tony. Your boy is very lucky, no major arteries were hit. However we need to take him into surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder.” Dr. Cho stepped away from the bed as her team began to roll his away. She noticed Tony’s pained expression. “Mr. Stark, I promise you that everything will be okay and promises are a doctor’s worst nightmare. He has a very high chance of survival but I do need to remove the bullet as quickly as possible.”

Tony mumbled and stumbled over his words slightly, “he has enhanced healing so that’s a thing.”

Helen smiled lightly and nodded, “Yes I have all of Mr. Parker’s medical records and all of the required medication for his situation.”

“O-okay thank you.”

“Surgery shouldn’t take more than an hour and I’ll call for you when he’s out.” Tony just nodded. Dr. Cho left the room and walked across the hall to the OR while Tony just stood stuck in his place. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder causing him to wince.

“C’mon, Tony. Peter’s in good hands.” It was Cap. Tony nodded weakly and let Steve guide him out of the room and towards the lounge room. Tony had maybe been sitting for five minutes when he sat up.

“Is it bad to say that I’m somewhat happy I don’t have to call anyone?” Tony looked around while chewing on his thumbnail.

“Yeah…. a little bit.”

“It’s just…” Tony tried to redeem himself, “What do you even say? Like how do you tell someone that their family got shot six times?”

“Actually…” Wanda started cautiously causing everyone to look to her curiously, “there is someone we should call.”

“Who?” Sam asked while looking to everyone feeling as if he missed something but noticed how everyone but Wanda and Natasha were confused.

“His girlfriend.” Wanda stated. She looked at the confused faces, “Did you not know about Gwen? She’s over here all the time.”

Tony lifted in a finger and rose a brow, “I’m sorry what? She comes to the tower? I- uh- what?”

Sam laughed loudly, “The kid has been sneaking a girl in! That’s so good! Did no one know about her?” He asked in between his laughter.

“Of course I knew about her.” Natasha stated calmly, “What do you think am I? An average spy?”

“Okay okay. So can you reach out to her then? Assuming she knows about all of this.”

“She does.” Wanda said again.

“Okay when did you two get so close?” Steve asked, also still very confused.

She shrugged and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “I don’t know. We’re the youngest. Plus, his room is right next to mine so I hear everything he does.”

Bucky grimaced, “We don’t need to know about that.”

Wanda frowned and flicked him with her finger, “get your mind out of the gutter… not that! Every night when he sneaks out to patrol or when the two of them are even talking, I can hear it.”

Tony rubs his temple, feeling a headache coming on. “Okay…. after the call.” He pointed to her, “We are having a conversation.” he moved his finger to aim it at the roof, “You too Fri.”

“I am well aware of Mr. Parker’s girlfriend Ms. Stacy and his nightly departures however he asked for silence and you gave him alpha authority.”

“I regret everything.”

~.~

His fingers twitched slightly but it went unnoticed by the blonde that sat beside him. His eyes fluttered open and his head rolled to the side lazily. The blurriness slowly faded away and Peter’s lip quirked up slightly as his brain registered the person sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed.

“Hey babe.” his voice came out as a hoarse whisper but Gwen heard it anyways. She sprang to life and pulled her chair closer, leaning in close.

She grabbed his hand and kiss him lightly, “Fuck you Peter. You scared me half to death.”

Peter wanted to laugh but his chest still hurt so he held it back opting to just smile. He let a shaky hand finger through her hair slightly before tucking a strand behind her ear. “I can’t leave you, you’d be a mess without me.”

Gwen let out a watery laugh and kissed the back of his hand. She nodded along, “You’re right. Peter, you’re the one that holds me together. You can never leave me.”

He ghosted his fingers over her cheek, “I won’t.”

“I need to tell Dr. Cho that you’re awake. And I should probably let Mr. Stark know as well.” He nodded with a loopy smile and let his head fall back against the thin pillow. He watched Gwen lean over his bed to press a small button and saw both Dr. Cho and Tony enter the room a moment later, soon trailed by the rest of the avengers.

Peter smiled and lifted his arms, “My frieeeennndddsss!” Wanda laughed at him and moved to seat on the arm of Gwen’s chair.

Dr. Cho smiled and walked over to his monitor, “I still have him taking a large amount of pain killers… he may be a little loopy but it might come in waves.”

Mr. Stark walked over to the side and laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “How ya feeling bud?”

Peter gave him a lopsided grin, “just peachy.” He moved his arm and grimaced at the pain in his abdomen, “except when I move.”

Dr. Cho flipped through his charts for a moment before checking his IV bag, “Okay I just need to check your abdomen so that means everyone should leave.”

Peter pouted obnoxiously, and motioned to all the people in the room. “But these are my frieeeennndddsss.”

Sam sat down in a chair and chuckled, “yeah and I certainly don’t want to miss loopy Peter. He’s funny.” Clint nodded and joined Sam in another chair.

“Well I need food.” Wanda stated as she stood up and pulled Gwen with her, “and you do too.”

“Oh actually I-” Wanda silenced her with a look and pulled her out of the room.

“Bye frieeeennndddsss!” Peter called and waved at them before Dr. Cho poked his skin making him groan in pain. The doctor helped him sit up before unwrapping the bandages from his abdomen, revealing five squares of gauze taped to various spots on his body. Peter laughed, “Haha… I look stupid.”

Natasha lifted her phone with a smirk and took a photo of him with drool hanging out of his mouth and his fingers forming a thumbs up, “yeah you do kid.”

Peter stuck his tongue out at her as Dr. Cho removed one of the pieces of gauze. “Shut up spider lady! I’m not a kid anymore!”

Nat snorted, “Spider lady? That’s a new one, though not your best work kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes and in result his head as well, “whatever… Ms. Hulk.”

Sam almost choked on his water as he saw Natasha narrow her eyes at the boy. He stifled a laugh, “Oh boy peter are you gonna pay for that later.”

Dr. Cho threw away the used gauze pieces. “Okay these are healing very well. But they still might scar.”

“Scar? But what about his enhanced healing?” Tony asked worried

“Well the poison that Friday picked up when he was first scanned slowed down his healing and it still isn’t in full effect yet. And by the time it picks back up to its standard speed the wounds would have probably already scarred by then. We should be lucky that they’re healing this fast.”

Peter nodded before noticing the full leg cast and his eyes widened. He poked the hard plaster, “whoa… what happened to my leg.” Natasha snorted at the kid.

Dr. Cho pulled his curious hand away from the cast, “Your femur was broken. We had to reset it and had pins in it for the first week and now you need to have the cast for the next three weeks.”

Peter nodded and leaned back on the bed, still shirtless with dried blood on his skin. “Mmmkay. That’s cool. Me sleepy.”

“Alright Mr. Parker, you should rest. While you’re asleep I’m going to lower your dosage so page me or Bruce if it hurts when you wake up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Peter pulled the pillow closer to his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

~.~

It took five more hours of sleep before Peter woke up. He groaned as the bright light filled his eyes when they opened slowly. Peter rubbed his eyes and then his head, feeling a major headache coming on. He sat up in the bed, trying to remember where he was and what happened.

“Ayy, good to see you sleeping beauty.” Sam said loudly as he entered the room with a bottle of water. “Perfect timing too because I just got you some water.”

Peter gave me a small smile and took the bottle graciously. He down half of it in seconds before slowing down and putting it aside. He looked around at the empty medical room, “Where is everybody?”

“Around the tower. We were taking turns sitting here so you didn’t wake up alone.”

Peter nodded and ran a hand through his hair, “Thanks.”

“Mr. Parker, good to see you are awake and healthy. I will alert Dr. Cho and Mr. Stark that you are awake.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks Friday.”

“You know Petey…” Peter groaned at the nickname but Sam just continued, “Everyone loves your girlfriend.”

Peter froze and his eyes went wide, “You guys… you guys met Gwen?”

Sam nodded and folded his hand almost evilly, “We did. She’s actually still here… practically refuses to leave your side but Wanda got her to eat something while you were asleep.”

Peter tried to play it off casually but he knew he’d be getting an earful from the team later, “That’s good.”

Much to Peter’s happiness Dr. Cho walked in a minute later with a smile on her face, “Good morning Mr. Parker.” She didn’t wait for his response as she began to check his vitals, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. A little stiff.” He stretched out his muscles slightly as she looked at his monitor.

“Well that is to be expected, you are healing very well and quickly. Do you remember anything from earlier today?”

“Kind of… it’s pretty foggy.”

“Oh yeah….” Sam said with a laugh, “Once your better Nat wants to kick your ass.”

Peter groaned, “Oh shit. What did I say?”

“Mr. Wilson, if you aren’t going to be productive then you should leave.” Dr. Cho shot him a stern but friendly look. He just lifted his hands in surrender and left the room.

He called behind him, “I’ll just go get to know Gwen.” Peter huffed and fell back on the bed.

“Okay, Peter.” She flipped through a clipboard for a moment before setting it down and pulling out a flashlight. She shined it in his eyes for a moment before putting it back in her pocket. “Do you remember anything from the fight?”

Peter scratched his head, “I remember taking down the men in the bank and then being restrained… and maybe someone shooting me?”

“Try you getting shot six times.” Tony said as he entered the room, a slice of pizza in his hand.

He smiled at him sheepishly, “Hey Mr. Stark.” He just shook his head at him and sat in the open chair.

“Yes well we had to take you into surgery to remove a bullet that got lodge in your shoulder and Mr. Stark analyzed it. Once it broke your skin it began to emit a type of toxin that slowed down and almost stopped your enhanced healing completely. We were able to remove the bullet however the toxin needed to flush out of your system naturally but it is not deadly. You are still in that process but it does seem to clearing out rather quickly but your healing is not back to its full speed quite yet.”

“How long?” Peter asked as he pressed a button, causing the bed to fold up into a chair.

“Probably another day at most. However it could be less because your bullet wounds are practically healed.” Dr. Cho ghosted a finger over one of them and applied light pressure, “Any pain?” Peter shook his head and watched as Dr. Cho retracted her hand with a smile, “you are one lucky boy Peter.”

“So I’ve been told. What about my leg?”

“Well I first suspected three weeks, but if it’s following the same pattern as your torso than maybe only a week or two.” She looked at his chart once more, “So Peter… I would spend tonight in here just in case you experience any pain but other than that I have no reason to keep you here. You will have to use crutches because of your leg, and try to keep your arm movements limited to avoid aggravating your wounds. No training or patrol for the next three weeks unless I, only me, tell you otherwise. Is that understood?”

Peter nodded with a smile, “Yes Dr. Cho. I promise to be a good patient.”

She smiled at him, “I know you will.” She shot Tony a glare, “Plus, no one could be worse than him.”

Tony didn’t bother refuting that as he knew it was true. Dr. Cho left the room, “It’s good to see you awake Peter, you had us worried for a while.”

Peter frowned slightly and twiddled his fingers guiltily, “how long was I out?”

“Well this past nap was five hours but before that…..? 2 weeks.”

Peter’s back straightened immediately and his eyes widened, “2 WEEKS?!” Peter rubbed his hand over his forehead, “I was in a coma for that long?!”

“Yeah. We thought you’d only be asleep for a few days, a week at most but you just kept on sleeping. The only reason we didn’t completely freak out was that your brain activity was completely normal. Like you were sleeping or something.”

Tony sighed and continued, “hope you don’t mind but after the first full week we were all pretty worried so Wanda looked into your head to make sure everything was alright.” He chuckled lightly, “She said you were just really tired and needed rest.”

“Holy shit.” Peter muttered, “I was tired enough to sleep for an extra week? That’s got to be a new record or something.”

Tony laughed, “Maybe kid. But I hope you’re well rested bc you’ve missed quite a bit and I need your help in the lab since your benched for the next few weeks.”

Peter shifted slightly and stretched his arms above his head, “Sounds better than being stuck here.” A tense pause overtook them, “So you met Gwen?”

As if she was summoned Gwen entered with a shy smile. “I heard he was awake.”

“Yeah… I’ll give you two some privacy.” Peter smiled largely as Gwen came through the door completely and sat on the edge of his bed. She was wearing one of his shirts and plain pair of light blue skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and Peter thought she looked gorgeous.

“Hey.” She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Peter hated himself for putting her through that. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, not making eye contact with Peter.

“Gwen…” He lifted her chin with a gentle finger, “Everything alright?”

She nodded a little too quickly and smiled a little too tightly for Peter to believe her next words, “Yeah of course. Just happy that you’re awake.”

“I’m not going anywhere okay?” She nodded slightly before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He chuckled slightly, “how did you survive 2 weeks without kissing me.”

Outside of the room Steve and Tony were leaning against a wall looking at the two of them through a window.

“She’s good for him. Keeps him grounded.” Tony said.

“Yeah she’s a good kid, he is too.” Steve agreed. He laughed silently as he watched Gwen lay a hesitant hand over one of his scars. He watched the kid wince heavily and felt himself straighten automatically, his mind telling him to check on the kid. But he relaxed as he let out a large laugh and Gwen smacked his shoulder lovingly. He pressed a finger into the same scar to show he was just kidding and smiled brightly at the probably fuming girl.

“How did he keep her a secret? He can barely keep his secret identity a secret.” Tony sighed.

“I’m not sure… maybe he thought he was protecting her.” he cocked his head to the side as he watched Gwen fold a leg under her body and scoot closer to Peter, “maybe he didn’t want us to know about her.”

“But why?”

“Protection maybe? I mean put yourself in his shoes. He’s lost his parents and his aunt and uncle. You know… he probably blames himself for their deaths. Especially his Aunt’s this past year.”

Tony sighed, “He can’t possibly blame himself, I mean she got cancer. But I understand what you’re saying. He probably thinks she’s in danger just by being his girlfriend.”

Steve let a smile creep onto his face, “or maybe he’s embarrassed by us.”

“Us? I mean, I’d understand being embarrassed of Clint or Sam but you and me….?” Steve laughed and shook his head at his friend. He pushed off the wall, having enough of staring at the two teenagers.

“But that doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna talk to him once she leaves.”

Tony snorted, “Cap… I already have the slideshow presentation planned out.”

~.~

Gwen stayed in the tower for two more days, not wanting to leave Peter just as she got him back. But after some light begging from Peter she finally went back to her apartment and back to her normal life. Peter feels terrible for messing up her schedule. She missed almost a week of work with the claim of family problems and her roommates were worried sick about her. She just offered them a flimsy lie and a sad smile that thankfully got them off her back. When she finally left the tower, she made Peter promise to text her everyday due to the fact that she was worried sick.

Peter just smiled lovingly at her and promised whatever she needed. He gave her a small kiss and then another before sending her off in the elevator telling her they’ll go on a date soon because they missed date night while he was asleep. Gwen stared at him until the elevator doors closed and she was out of his line of sight.

“That was so cute I wanna barf.” A voice said from behind Peter.

Peter just smile with his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he spun around clumsily, still getting used to the crutches, “What do you want Sam?”

“Team meeting in the conference room. I was told to summon you.”

“yeah yeah I’m coming.” Peter began to hobble after him, keeping a decent pace with the superhero. “What’s it about? I thought I was benched?”

“Oh it’s not a mission. It’s actually about you and your girlfriend.”

Peter groaned and then grimaced as he made his way into the conference room full of avengers. He smiled sheepishly, “hey guys. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good except for the fact that you’ve been sneaking a girl into the tower for I don’t know how long.” Steve said, straight to the point as always.

Peter sighed as he sat down, “Okay I can explain everything.” The team looked to him expectantly, “So when we started talking like 6 months ago-”

“you’ve been sneaking a girl in for six months?” Tony practically screamed

“More like four. We’ve only been dating for five. Anyways, when it first started getting serious we hung out at her apartment which was fine because it’s close to NYU and you know she’s a chill girl. So anyways, then her annoying roommates got on me for always coming to her apartment instead of taking her to mine. Except that I live here, which is hard to explain. So for like two months, whenever she wanted to come over I took her to my friend’s Ned’s apartment because he’s a G. And that was going all fine and dandy until one night when I was patrolling, she got jumped and being the amazing superhero I am… I saved her. Anyways, we had already been dating for 3 months so she recognized my voice immediately. Speaking of, maybe I should install a voice modulator in my suit?”

“Keep going kid.” Tony said steering him back onto the story

“Right. So I tried to lie and convince her that I wasn’t peter but she wasn’t having it. And you know she’s pretty and I was getting all frazzled so she just took my mask off and saw it was me. And she was kind of angry, we didn’t talk for like a week or two. But then she came to me after class and just kind of like hugged me and apologized which is crazy because she didn’t have anything to apologize for but whatever not important. And we’ve been dating steadily since then.”

“Okay that’s a cute story and all but why sneak her around?”

Peter blushed, “Right my bad. So her dad is Captain Stacy of the police force and Gwen has actually been kidnapped twice already to be used for ransom and I just never wanted that to happen to her again because of us, or me. So I thought that god forbid if someone kidnapped her to get to me then the less she knew about you guys or the less you guys knew about her would keep her safe. So after I explained I was living in the tower, and I explained this to her we arranged a plan where I would just bring her to my room with my spidey skills. And because I have Alpha authority with Friday I just asked her to allow Gwen up whenever she needed but not tell you guys.”

Clint groaned and dropped his head on the table, “This is ridiculous.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you let Wanda know about her.” Vision said

“I didn’t _let_ Wanda find out. But one night me and Gwen were watching a movie and we laughed too loud and Wanda heard her and came in and tormented me for the next hour while she became like best friends with Gwen.”

Wanda smiled, “We are not best friends. But yes I adopted the girl and the two of us find great pleasure in making Peter uncomfortable.”

“And Natasha?” Sam asked.

Peter just quirked an eyebrow up, “I don’t know how Natasha found out but I’m not surprised. I figured you guys would find out eventually I just didn’t know when.”

“Well at least Wanda knew about her or she would’ve thought you blew her off for two weeks.” Sam pointed out.

“So really what I’m getting from this is that I need to update my security and take away your Alpha authority.” Tony said while looking to Peter.

He casted his eyes down, “Me and Gwen understand if you don’t want her to come around anymore.”

“No!” Bruce said suddenly, despire that he’d been quiet up until this point. Everyone looked at him funny, “It’s just these past two weeks I talked to her and she studies gamma radiation and bioengineering! She understood all of my work and she was actually a fan! A fan! Of Bruce Banner.”

“Awww, Brucie likes the attention.” Wanda said with her tongue stuck out.

“Yeah…. it’s nice to have someone admire me for Bruce instead of the hulk. Plus, she actually helped me with a theory I had been stuck on. She pointed out my flaw almost right away and then helped me conduct the experiment. I enjoyed having someone around who understands what I’m talking about.”

“hey!”

“Tony you try your best and we are compatible on the engineering and mechanical level but you don’t know shit about gamma radiation.”

“yeah actually I was gonna offer her a job here.” Tony pouted, “but she’s already been snagged by Oscorp.”

“Wait? You all like her?”

Natasha smiled and nodded, “Yeah more than you actually.”

“Oh haha.”

Natasha continued, “No I’m not kidding. She got along with everyone. Her and Bruce and Tony talked science. Her and Sam cooked together. Wanda and her had like sleepovers like college girls-”

“Technically we are college girls.” Wanda interrupted

“Are you really that young?” Sam asked bewildered

“22. I’d be a senior if I had proper education.”

Natasha glared at them for interrupting, “She even taught Steve and Vision about social media and beat Clint at MarioKart.”

Peter gawked at that, “She beat you?! But nobody beats you!”

Clint frowned, “I know and I’m still bitter. You better hang onto that one.”

“Gwen and I even sparred.”

“Wait really?” Peter asked even more confused.

“yeah, after the first week of you not waking up I noticed how frustrated she was and offered sparring with her to blow off some steam. She had basic self defense because of her dad but she’s a quick learner. So don’t piss her off.”

“Duly noted.” peter listened to Natasha’s words carefully before leaning back into his chair, “Wow so you all not only approve of her but you actually like her.”

“She’s welcome here anytime.” Tony said with a smile, “And you don’t have to sneak her in.”

“Thank you Tony.”

“It was an easy decision. She’s a good kid and she makes you happy.” Peter smiled at him and then at the rest of the team. his family.

Throughout those past two weeks each member as they got to know Gwen decided that she was one of them and that they’d protect her with their lives. Peter was just happy he didn’t have to keep sneaking her in through the window of his room.

~A month later~

“Do you know what today is?” Gwen asked as she laid her head against Peter’s chest and drummed her fingers against his skin.

“Thursday? Maybe? I don’t know. It’s officially summer so I stopped keeping track.”

“No you idiot.” She said while laughing, “tomorrow is six months.”

“I knew that.” Gwen narrowed her eyes at him, “I did! I even have something planned.”

“Really? what is it?”

“Well I wanted to surprise you but I guess I could tell you.” He threaded his fingers through her hair, “I was going to pick you up at 11 in my pajamas and take you to brunch, also still in my pajamas and hoping that you were in yours.” Gwen barked out a laugh but let him continue, “And then I would take you to a movie of your choice, still in your pajamas. But then here’s the twist… I would leave to go to the bathroom and never come back.”

Gwen gave him an amused look. he smiled down at her, “Then you never hear from me again. That’s it, that’s the plan. I was gonna use our six month anniversary as my escape. Sorry.” Peter pursed his lips and looked directly at her offering a small shrug.

Gwen sat up and laughed, inching her face closer and closer to his. “Good try parker but you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved even closer. She smiled as she felt Peter’s arm snake around her waist. They were so close that they were sharing the same air. He smile and murmured into her lips, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Peter then pressed his lips to hers in a long and loving kiss. Gwen was going to deepen it but a knock came at the door. She held back her groan and untangled herself from him, settling back into his side.

Peter noticed her mild anger but just pulled her close, “It’s open!” Tony opened the door and peeked his head around the corner.

“We’re ordering takeout and I was wondering if Gwen was staying for dinner.” He paused and then looked down in self-reflection, “I just sounded so much like a dad. Oh my god… what is happening? Okay I’m gonna do this again.” Peter held in his laugh as he watched Tony back up out of the room and enter again, “We’re ordering food so get it if you want. And there’s beer in the fridge? I don’t know…. I feel weird being all fatherly but like you guys aren’t 21 yet. Ugh, what happened to me?”

Gwen covered her mouth trying to stifle a giggle as she sat up in the bed, “Thank you Tony. We’ll be there in a minute and we’ll pass on the beer. I have work tomorrow.”

Tony just smiled at her, “Thank you for saving me.”

Peter let his laugh out this time as Tony left the room. He pulled Gwen close and pressed another long kiss to her lips, “you’re perfect.”

“I know.” Gwen replied with fake smugness and she kissed him again. God, how happy they both were.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
